


Working for the Weekend

by aliceecrivain



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceecrivain/pseuds/aliceecrivain
Summary: Charles groaned again and collapsed further. He’d been wanting Erik to fuck him all damn week but they’d both been too busy until that night. But then Erik—lovely, perfect man that he was—had come home and immediately shoved Charles up against the door when he came to greet him. It didn’t take them much longer to get where they were now.





	Working for the Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> me: I think posting some stuff I write that's pretty short and has literally no plot and is just me writing NC-17 stuff for the hell of it on my NSFW tumblr blog would be a good idea. just a way to put it out there without making a whole new ao3 work for it!  
> tumblr: *pulls its bs*  
> me: :)
> 
> so anyway this was originally posted on tonglr but! since my NSFW blog is now basically unusable thanks to the new community guidelines it's more or less lost to the abyss. it really is very short and very plotless, but I did want to keep it somewhere, so here it is (the shortest thing I've ever posted on here lmao). minor warning for derogatory language, but otherwise please enjoy my second attempt to actually post this somewhere people can see it :')

The sound the head of Erik’s cock made when he managed to pop it into Charles’s hole was indecent. After they made it through that thick, blunt barrier the rest of the slide in was simple enough, eliciting only a soft, wet _shlick_ noise. Charles moaned as he listened and felt hips press in tight against his ass. Erik always pushed a bit further than he really had, jolting Charles’s balance with his desperation to get in deeper.

Charles could feel rather viscerally just how slick he really was, the lube dripping down the insides of his thighs, making it easier than it would have been otherwise for Erik to pull back and consequently shove back in. Charles almost sobbed, immediately overcome. Truth be told, the excess of lubrication was more because they hadn’t spent quite enough time stretching him out that night, too anxious to move on and trying to compensate some other way. He ached at the feel of Erik’s body holding his open, searingly hot and unrelenting, and did his best to drown in the feeling.

It’d taken them a while to get to this point, or for Erik to get to this point, in any case. He’d always been so careful with Charles and still was, but Charles wasn’t afraid of getting hurt. He knew Erik would never actually do something like that. Still, even convincing him that they didn’t necessarily need to take so much time getting ready had taken a fair bit of effort.

It was worth it, however. It was worth it for this. Charles liked this feeling of just a little bit too much, a little too tight, a little too soon, a little too rough, a little too loud. He liked the frantic, mindless kisses anywhere Erik could reach, the tugging off clothes as quickly as possible, the tangle of the fabric only exacerbated in their haste. He liked the helpless rutting and clumsy, seeking fingers shoved in deep, only really there because they had to be. One day he thought he’d like to just take Erik all at once, no fingers first, although he thought that might be a pipe dream, logically speaking. Between Erik’s sheer size and the limitations of his own anatomy—well, Charles didn’t like to bring common sense into it. That was no fun.

Right now, Erik was fucking him, quick and hard, shoving him down into the silky embrace of the sheets below them, wild enough with the need for this to let go of some of his less pressing concerns, using his body completely. It wasn’t like Charles wasn’t enjoying himself, whining high and reedy, trying not to drool from keeping his mouth open so long. He gripped hard at the bed, trying to keep his balance and mostly failing, letting himself be taken by the force of Erik’s movements instead, two bodies moving as one.

Erik adjusted his grip then, yanking him backward bodily and shoving up into him at once. Charles couldn’t bite back his shout when he managed to hit his prostate directly. He could almost feel Erik smiling behind him, that arrogant-edged grin he wore sometimes in bed when he did something that made Charles completely lose it or when he managed to trap Charles into a corner when they were playing chess or when he’d just made a particularly terrible joke—

Charles was jostled from his train of thought again by Erik picking the pace back up, returning to the same rhythm as before, one that left no room to breathe and made it so Charles could hear clearly the way Erik’s balls slapped up against his ass with each thrust.

He groaned again and collapsed further, giving himself over, ecstatic to be handled, held up, pounded within an inch of his life. He’d been wanting Erik to fuck him all damn week but they’d both been too busy until that night. But then Erik—lovely, perfect man that he was—had come home and immediately shoved Charles up against the door when he came to greet him. It didn’t take them much longer to get where they were now. Charles didn’t think Erik had even bothered to take his tie all the way off which was ridiculous in hindsight, but he still had his socks on so they were about even.

Charles didn’t really care. He could feel Erik, warm and solid up over him, caging him in with his body, pulling him back onto his cock again and again, an ecstatic, incessant meeting of skin. Charles knew he couldn’t completely feel it, but it was easy to think about just how wet Erik had already been when Charles got his hand around him for all of ten seconds earlier, the head of his cock hot and sticky and swollen already.

The raw friction of it all was building inside Charles, a heat in and of itself outside of that was swirling in his stomach, and he was happy to keep it in him, to have it. His mind was mostly useless at the moment but he managed to squeeze around Erik, keep up the pressure. It dragged a groan out of Erik, ragged and deep, made him speed up further. Charles whined giddily at his success, clawing at the blankets again.

“Erik,” he groaned just to say it. He knew Erik liked it when he called his name when he was like this. “Oh, Erik yes, _yes_ —” The only downside was once he started it was fairly difficult to stop, but there was nothing to be done for it now.

Erik growled, dug his fingers even deeper into the flesh of his thighs possessively. “This is what you wanted?” he demanded, his familiar voice tinted with the deeper strains of lust mixing with Charles’s own. “Wanted to be shoved down and fucked like a slut?”

“Yesss,” Charles moaned, shameless. His cock jerked and ached the way it always did when Erik said things like that. “Want it so bad, Erik—”

He broke off because all of a sudden everything stopped—the noise, the heat, the contact, the pressure inside of him—all gone at once. He cried out indignantly at the loss, the emptiness shooting through him like an arrow and was about to start begging Erik to come back already when there was a wet warmth up against his skin and—oh, he understood now.

That didn’t mean he was less upset, only a little. Erik pressed his mouth up against his hole, licking and sucking, the noises about as obscene as they had been before and Charles keened. Erik shoved his tongue inside easily enough, still keeping a firm grip on Charles’s hips so he couldn’t shove back against him the way he wanted to, canting his hips, desperate for more. And it was good, always good when Erik licked him, but it was _not_ what he wanted, nor did he think it was worth stopping what they’d been doing for.

“Erik,” he pleaded, hoping the other man would have mercy on him. He surely knew what he was doing.

No such luck. Erik only pressed harder up against him, licking messily, laving over the wide stretch of his hole. Charles truly sobbed then, clenching helplessly around nothing.

“Erik, please,” he tried again. “Please. It’s not enough.”

Erik still wasn’t listening very well, nosing down toward his balls and mouthing his way back up. Charles huffed, propping himself back up somewhat, burning with frustration and want. “Are you going to fuck me or am I going to have to get a toy and do it myself?”

That was enough to incite a reaction. Erik growled again, pulling back to slap at his ass. It was lower down, closer to his thigh, enough to sting a little. Charles bit at his cheek so he wouldn’t make some kind of pitiful noise.

“You’ll get it when I give it to you,” Erik threw back, apparently uninterested in being reasonable.

Charles frowned, not in the mood for that at all and it was about time that Erik realized how badly he actually needed this. He forced himself up on his arms, twisting around to shoot Erik a very direct look. It was a shift of power in some ways, but mostly it was Charles being honest. “You’ll give it to me now or you’ll leave me to do it correctly and go finish yourself off on your own,” Charles corrected, keeping his voice firm.

Erik blinked, straightening up so he could meet Charles’s eyes. His pupils were completely blown out, eating up the blue of his eyes like an eclipse and his face was a complete mess, smeared sticky with the excess lube where he’d been shoving up against Charles, his lips red from their work. Charles ached for him again even as he was supposed to be reprimanding him. Still, that was half of the problem. He couldn’t _not_ have him a second longer.

Comprehension flashed in Erik’s eyes and he cleared his throat guiltily, wiping uselessly at his face. It was a bit of shame that he had to lose some of the wild look he’d had about him—he looked magnificent when he let himself go so completely—but Charles thought it would probably be worth it. Soon enough there were fingers prodding at his hole again and Charles let himself turn back around, sighing in relief.

Those fingers didn’t stay long, dipping in briefly before they slid down between his legs, past his balls to tug at his cock as if in apology. He kissed the line of Charles’s spine as well, soft and careful. Charles offered a reconciliatory moan but pushed his ass back up purposefully. This time Erik took the hint and that delicious pressure was back. Erik’s thick cock opened him back up, hard familiar heat back inside of him finally. Charles moaned eagerly.

“Thank you,” he forced out and Erik chuckled at him even as he started working his hips again.

“Of course.”

Charles got caught up in the blinding pleasure of what getting exactly what he’d been needing almost immediately after, let Erik work his body just right, fuck him senseless. He was close enough as it was when Erik started talking to him again.

“You’re so good, Charles, so good like this,” he rumbled, shoving in deep and staying there longer than before. “So perfect on your stomach, taking my cock.” Charles groaned weakly in response, shuddering at the compliment. “You’d be up on your knees like this, loose and wet all the time if you could be, wouldn’t you? Waiting for me?”

“Yes,” Charles gritted out. God, he wished he could be. Wished in the moment that they didn’t have to have jobs so they could stay like this every day, all the time, so he could do nothing but wait around for Erik to come and fuck him until they were both drunk on their own pleasure. “Yes, Erik.”

“So good, Charles, fuck,” Erik slurred, not hardly as in control as he was pretending to be and Charles loved him for it. “You’re all mine, aren’t you? Just mine.”

Charles nodded frantically, quick to agree, delighted in the moment to be owned, kept, held, coveted. “Yours,” he agreed, reaching his peak far quicker than he wanted too but about when he’d expected to, all things considered. “Just yours, Erik, please, _please_ , I’m so close, I need—”

Charles was beyond grateful that Erik knew what to do, that they’d been together long enough for it to be automatic. A strong hand was wrapping back around his cock, jerking him off as Erik bore down, truly vicious with his thrusts. That “a little much” turned into too much and then directly into just enough. Charles sobbed through his climax, collapsing down onto the bed and letting his mind go blank, everything in it razed down by his release.

Erik didn’t last much longer, shoving up against him staying there while he rode it out. Charles felt a final twinge of pleasure at the feeling of Erik’s cum wet and hot and so deep inside of him. He sighed long and heavy, pleased when Erik draped himself over top of him like a familiar blanket.

He could feel Erik kissing at his neck what seemed like an eternity later and it convinced him to open his eyes. He sought out Erik’s hand, finding it and curling their fingers together, pressing up against him as best he could from this angle.

“Good?” Erik asked, quiet now even though his voice still showed exactly what they’d been doing.

Charles twisted, meeting his eyes again as best he could, and smiled. “Yes. Perfect.”

It earned a smile from Erik and that along with his arms wrapped around him, firm and sure, after he eased them down onto their sides was enough to leave Charles practically glowing with bliss. He reveled in the feeling of having been used so thoroughly, the ache already forming between his legs.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Ah, there it was. Charles was proud of Erik for holding back so long, frankly. “Not at all. I loved it.”

Erik nodded, pressing his nose in against his hair and exhaling. For a few seconds there was silence, the two of them taking a moment to just be together, time after another in a long line of busy weeks. It really was something to be grateful for.

“Would you really have made me stop and finished off yourself?” Erik asked, breaking the silence a few moments later, hilariously serious.

Charles turned to give him another look, cocking an eyebrow. “I don’t know. I guess if you don’t want to find out next time you’ll just have to do everything I say the first time I say it and cater to my every whim in the meantime.”

Erik pinched at his side and Charles laughed.

“You knew what I wanted,” Charles pointed out. “I’d been asking you all damn week. You can rim me anytime you want, but I spent the latter half of my afternoon shirking off grading to get ready for this.”

“Anytime I want, huh?” Erik asked, completely ignoring everything else he’d said, pushing his hips up against him again.

Charles hissed, and rolled his eyes even as something in his stomach jumped eagerly at the thought. “Anytime you want if you ask nicely,” he amended.

He could feel Erik’s lips warm up against his neck again, curving into a smile, and craned his head back to press their mouths together, unable to help himself. It was messy and a horrible angle but entirely worth it. They both smiled into it.

“Alright,” Erik agreed, nosing up behind his ear, his breath still warm and suggestive despite all they’d already done. Charles didn’t bother to hide his shiver. “In that case, since I was so rudely interrupted earlier—” He ignored Charles’s light kick against his shin. “—would you mind terribly if I flipped you over now so I can lick that pretty hole of yours?”

Charles’s spent cock twitched weakly and he almost laughed at it. Still, he was done denying either of them for a while so he was quick enough to consent. In no time Erik had him on his back with his legs up and apart and his face buried between them. Charles was clawing at the sheets again soon enough, pondering the idea that perhaps the wait had been worth it, and not even a little sorry about it.


End file.
